vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rito Yuuki
|-|Rito Yuuki= |-|Riko Yuusaki= Summary Rito Yuuki is the main male protagonist of To Love-Ru ''series, and its sequel, ''To Love-Ru Darkness. He is a normal 16-year-old student of Sainan High, who has a big crush on Haruna Sairenji, to whom he attempted numerous times to confess to but has met failure each time. It was only by accident that he encountered Lala Satalin Deviluke, an alien princess he accidentally became engaged to. Rito used to be on the soccer team in junior high and was quite good, but quit because he was constantly helping his father with his manga duties, thus did not want to leave his little sister Mikan Yuuki alone in the house. Mikan comments he is excellent at the most "useless little things," like a crane and festival games (e.g., hoops, catching fish, squirt guns). Along with the numerous useless little things Rito is good at, he is also an accomplished florist, gardener, and horticulturist. Rito's nature is an extremely loving one, yet also somewhat clumsy, where he always ends up molesting or groping the many girls in the series (unintentionally, of course). He is generally very kind, thoughtful and has a lot of respect for women, though mostly by intention, and not so much by success. Due to his shyness around girls, he is very clumsy around women and has great difficulty maintaining his composure around any stimulating situation. Even without interference from Lala's inventions, Oshizu's psychic powers, or Celine jumping into his face, Rito is individually clumsy enough to trip over absolutely nothing and possesses extraordinary skill in accidentally reaching his hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl within reach when he is falling. He is continuously viewed as a "pervert," but unknowingly, his kindness is what wins him the affections of most of the female characters in the series. Over time he also comes to love Lala and to know his feelings for Haruna, she suggests for him to be with both of them because due to being engaged to her, he is next in line for the throne of Deviluke, which would make polygamy legal for him. In To Love-Ru Darkness, Lala's little sister Momo also falls in love with Rito and expands Lala's initial idea into her harem plan, where she and all the other girls who love Rito can be with him. As of Chapter 61 of Darkness, Rito became Nemesis' Trans-Fusion host after he offered her his body as a temporary home until she recovered enough power to retain a physical form. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Rito Yuuki/Riko Yuusaki (female alter-ego) Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Reflexes and Durability, Resistance to Lust Inducement, Strong Willpower Attack Potency: Likely Human level, possibly Athlete level Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Dodged attacks from Yami and Bladix) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived a clash between Lala and Yami, and multiple attacks from the two) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses, Accidental Pervert Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a human boy of the most ordinary kind, Rito has no superhuman abilities of any kind. Among some of his minor talents are gardening, sports, and manga illustration, the latter skill he uses to assist his mangaka father. It was mentioned that he was also good at soccer. As his sister described, he's only good at basically useless things, such as sports, festival games, and video games. Oddly for an average human, Rito apparently has a few skills that no normal human boy would have. His most significant physical skills, however, are often seen in comedic and perverted effect. *'Weaponized Body:' Comically, Rito can be used as a very effective weapon for Haruna when she panics in fear and blindly attacks whatever scares her by either swinging him around or throwing him. *'Durability:' As far as physical skills go, Rito has good resilience to physical attacks; a handy characteristic for a boy regularly harassed by troublesome characters around him. *'Speed:' Haruna has mentioned that he is a speedy runner, as he was able to outrun four people ahead of him and win the sports festival race for his class. The extent of his speed is further seen when dodging incoming attacks, as noted by Yami in episode 11. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Even though he gets punched and hit continuously, he is seen to be able to dodge life-threatening attacks, such as Zastin's sword attacks and Yami's bladed transformations, even when she was still serious about killing him. This is referred to later on when Rito is seen narrowly dodging multiple sword slashes by Rin Kujouwhen she is possessed by the demonic sword Bladix; Yami notes that due to avoiding her own attacks at him over the year, Rito's ability to dodge deadly attacks has increased to the point which an Earthling shouldn't be able to avoid, showing that he has also gained great reflexes. Oddly, despite this skill, he is still clumsy. *'Immunity to Seduction:' Alongside Gid Lucione Deviluke, Rito has proven to be immune to the power of the Charmians, which supposedly can make all individuals of the opposite gender, regardless of species, lose their minds and lust over them, although, when Sephie had asked him why he wasn't affected by her charm power, Rito states that "he hasn't lost his senses yet", meaning that he could not as well be immune completely but is somewhat capable of resisting it and controlling himself quite okay for an extended period. *'Woman Pleaser:' Despite being a generally innocent boy without perverted intentions, Rito appears to have sexual talents which he is not "entirely" aware of. Nemesis complimented his "technique" on pleasuring women when she ordered him to massage her shoulders. Momo believes the same thing about him when he fondles her in his sleep, which she greatly enjoys, and has made it a goal of hers to bring out his "inner harem king." Other times, whenever Rito trips and falls into a girl, some of the ways he manages to accidentally touch them seem to overtake them with an overwhelming sense of aroused euphoria before they notice what's just happened. *'Accidental Pervert:' Rito's most remarkable and infamous "skill" is his ability to "accidentally" grope any girl within his reach almost every time he falls. Rito is often a victim to streams of otherworldly mischief and chaos around him, such as Lala's inventions, Oshizu's psychic powers, or Celine's pollens. In To LOVE-Ru Darkness, his clumsiness becomes even more frequent and violating as well as strangely inventive and surreal. He has shown to be able to accomplish difficult feats, such as reaching his hands or various objects into the clothing and undergarments of girls or partially strip off their clothing, and grab several private parts of several girls all at once, all of which purely by accident. His clumsiness is even able to "defeat" stronger opponents, such as when he caught Nemesis off guard and landed himself in her privates, and when he predictably tripped and "defeated" Rin's attempt to dodge him and managed to pull her underwear. While his unique clumsiness is not an actual skill which he would ever be proud of, it's nonetheless become one of his trademark characteristics, the frequency, and coincidence of which are nothing less than extraordinary. Godly Indecency: Rito is often a victim to streams of otherworldly mischief and chaos around him, such as Lala's inventions, Oshizu's psychic powers, or Celine's pollens. But even without such interferences throwing him around, Rito is already often clumsy enough around women to trip over minor obstacles or absolutely nothing, and when he does, he never fails to accidentally reach his hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl close to him. Doctor Mikado suspects that Rito's strange and godly "acts of God" manifested because of the way Rito's overly sincere nature restrained himself with the girls without knowing how to cope with the increasing amount of stimulation, causing his "libido" to accumulate frustration and release in the form of accidentally groping girls' bodies and all other perverted accidents that happened so far. This appears to explain how his accidents seem to almost selectively "aim" at the private parts of girls and women. The more he suppressed himself; the more extreme and unbelievable his next "accidents" would become. His libido can act freely when Rito's consciousness weakens, and the most prominent example is how he becomes frisky during his sleep, molesting Lala and Momo in the process. Doctor Mikado called his act Cataplectic Indecency Syndrome, not a disease, but something else entirely. Currently, according to her, it is incurable nor can it be treated, but instead, she suggests that it could be a "talent" and encourages him to put it to good use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:To Love-Ru Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Stone Walls Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 10